The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to a high voltage device with reduced leakage and method of making the same.
The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. However, these advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed.
As semiconductor circuits composed of devices such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) are adapted for high voltage applications, problems arise with respect to incorporating a high voltage device with a low voltage device (e.g., a logic device) for a system on chip (SoC) technology. For example, as the scaling down of logic device continues with advanced technologies (e.g., 45 nm and below), the process flow may be accompanied with high implantation concentration to prevent punch-through between source and drain or to reduce resistance of source and drain, and thus may cause high leakage problems and the degradation of device reliability.
Therefore, what is needed is a reliable high voltage device with reduced leakage and method of making the same.